1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing electronic apparatuses comprising an organic EL panel by a simpler process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL (electroluminescence) panel, as shown in a sectional view of FIG. 5, is known as a self-luminous panel.
In this organic EL panel, as shown in FIG. 5, an anode 102 is formed on a transparent glass substrate 101 shown in lower part of the figure. An insulating layer 103 is formed on the anode 102, and a luminescent organic layer 104 including organic EL elements is formed on the anode 102 and the insulating layer 103. A cathode 105 is formed on the luminescent organic layer 104, and a sealant 106 and a sealing substrate 107 are formed on the cathode 105.
The anode 102 is a transparent electrode formed of, for example, ITO (indium tin oxide) and the cathode 105 is formed with a metallic thin film having a low work function, such as a calcium film. A direct current voltage is applied between the anode 102 and the cathode 105, so that the luminescent organic layer 104 located between the anode 102 and the cathode 105 emits light.
It is known that the contact of materials of the organic elements included in the luminescent organic layer 104 and of the cathode 105 with oxygen or water lowers the luminescent function of the organic EL layer and the conductive function of the electrode.
The luminescent organic layer 104 and the cathode 105, therefore, are disposed as thin layers between the glass substrate 101 and the sealant 106 and sealing substrate 107 which prevents the passage of oxygen and water. Hence, the glass substrate 101 and the sealant 106 and sealing substrate 107 serve to prevent oxygen and water from entering the inside of the panel.